Everything Happens For A Reason
by GeorgieDanosaur
Summary: Phil has a surprise for Dan, but what will happen when a misunderstanding causes a fight between the two? Crap summary, basically just a Phan oneshot, rated T for language.


**Just a one-dolt I wrote. I haven't stopped writing 'I Hope What They're Seeing' but I've written out a hard copy and I just need to type It out, but it's really long so I don't want to do that Ob my phone. Anyway. Hope you enjoy! Took me 4 hours to write and edit and spellcheck so yeah! And if you are reading this haven't read any of my other stories then g. And read them! (If you want, I'm not forcing you)**

**r&r!**

**love and hugs, **

**~Georgie'xo~**

The clock ticked in the silent room. It had been two hours since Dan had left. Phil sat on the sofa, not daring to go out and look for him in case he came back, knowing that if he picked his laptop up he would fall asleep on tumblr. He had phoned Dan, trying to get him to come back, but he had just sent him to voicemail. His cheek throbbed from where he had been hit.

*2 hours earlier*

'Dan! Can you bring my laptop in please?' Phil shouted from the living room. Dan came in carrying Phils macbook.  
'Here you are baby' Dan smiled and bent down to give Phil a kiss, but spotted something on Phils phone. A text from Chris.

Meet me at my place, tomorrow at two, and don't tell Dan where you're going :)

'Phil?' Dan asked, a little bit worried.  
'Yeah Dan?' Phil replied.  
'Why are you going to Chris apartment tomorrow, and why can't you tell me?' His voice rose ever so slightly. He had been cheated on before, so you can understand why he would be a bit on edge.  
'Wh-what?' Phil asked, voice wavering.  
'I said, why are you going to Chris', and WHY can't you tell me?!' Dan's voice was loud now, anger quite clearoy showing through his tone of voice.  
'I- I can't tell you!' Phil was worried. He knew how long it took for Dan to trust anyone, so he knew what Dan was implying.  
'So we're keeping secrets from each other now? I thought we had a good relationship here?!' Phil stood up.  
'What are you implying?!'  
'Well if we are keeping secrets then you clearly don't trust me! So what is it? You're going round to Chris house to hook up, and you were just hoping that I would buy the whole 'I'm just popping to the Co-op' Well go ahead!' A tear rolled down the older boys cheek.  
'Oh just grow up Dan!' Phil confidence grew as he walked closer to Dan.  
'I'm not the one hooking up with some other twat!'  
'So basically you're saying you don't trust me!' A few more tears rolled out of his eyes and on to his hand.  
'Oh, don't make this about you!' Dans eyes had gone from a welcoming chocolate brown to an angry cloudy colour.  
'I'm not trying! It's not my fault that you can't trust me!' Dans hand was raised, and smacked Phil clean across the face. He slipped back.  
'You're pathetic.' Phil just blinked back at him. Dan had never hit him before.  
'Do you really think I would spend 3 years with you then cheat on you with my best friend?!'  
'You know what, I do think that!' Phil pointed to the door.  
'Out. Come back when you've grown up!' Dan picked up his coat, phone, keys and wallet and left, trying to stop his face from showing his guilt. He has a thing about not losing face. The door slammed, and Phil broke down. Tears fell freely from his face, and he was gasping for air. Dan and Phil had been together 3 years, and they had never fought. The reason Phil was going to Chris' tomorrow was to decorate his apartment. He was going to propose to Dan there, and he wanted it to be perfect. He tried calling Dan and explaining this, but Dan just kept sending him to voicemail. He sent him numerous texts, begging him to come back, but Dan ignored every single one.

*Dan POV*  
I run down the stairs as fast as I can, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I ran into the busy London streets, figuring out where I could go to clear my head. Maybe I overreacted a bit? Maybe I should have let him explain? Too late now. I want to answer all the calls and texts he's sent me, but I already ran out. It wouldn't do anything to help with my dignity! I send a quick text to PJ.

[Dan]-8:32pm  
Meet me in the park ASAP. We're having a boys night out, just us 2. Me and Phil had a row.

I receive an instant reply

[PJ]-8:32pm  
Be there in 5.

He is always looking for an excuse to drink!

I wander to the park and see PJ already sitting there.  
'Pub or strip club?' He asks me, hoping for the second answer.  
'We might have had a row but I'm still gay'  
'Pub it is then!' He walks quickly in the direction of our nearest pub. I don't even know why I invited him, I don't even like drinking.

*One and a half hours later*  
'Chug! Chug! Chug!' A crowd has gathered around PJ, who was knocking back beers like they were tictacs! I've been pushed to the back, and I'm now the only sober person in the whole pub. I want to go home, but Phil is almost definitely waiting for me, and his betrayal has caused me to not want to see him for quite some time. I sit on the bar stool, drinking my lemonade. Then a girl with curly brown hair flounces up to me in a knee length black dress and sparkly stilletos.  
'You look lonely, mind if I join you?' She smiles warmly at me. Her speech is not at all slurred, so she probably hasn't been drinking. I smile back at her and point at the seat next to me.  
'Thanks! So, what gets you so sad?' Her voice is soothing, and it relaxes me a bit.  
'I was meant to be on a lads night out with my best friend, which probably wasn't a good idea, considering I'm not a big drinker, and he is' She nods understandingly.  
'So where is he?'  
'You see the big group of people who are gathered around that hideously drunk guy?' She nods again. 'Yeah, he's the hideous drunk'  
'Ah!' I look at my watch. Phil is probably worried. She sees me looking.  
'Got somewhere to be?' She asks curiously.  
'Kind of, sorry' She nods again.  
'Do you think I could get your name and number? We could continue this conversation maybe over dinner?' I must have looked shocked. I didn't know she was hitting on me!  
'Well I'll just give you mine then!' She pushes a piece of paper in my hand.  
'I'm sorry, I need to get back to my boyfriend now! So you can have this' I hand her her paper back. She glares at me, so I smile politely. That was mostly to piss her off. It worked a bit too well, because the next thing I know, she'd slapped me round the face. I don't really know why.

I barge into the middle of the massive crowd.

'Peej, come on, we're going!' Everyone, including Pj, groans at me, but he complies.

'You're so boring! Come on, we're gonna liven you up!' He grabs me by the wrist so tight that I can't wriggle free, and pulls me towards the town centre. Oh crap. The town centre, where all the strip clubs are.

*Phils POV*

I try and get myself together. I've been crying for the last hour and a half, but crying is going to get me nowhere. I know that Dan will come back soon, and I don't want him to see me like this when he does. I go I to the bathroom, splash some water on my face and go back into the living room. I send Chris a quick text.

[Phil]-10:12pm

Dan saw the text you sent me and thinks I'm cheating on him with you.

I throw my phone to the other side of the room in frustration. Why does this happen to me? I spent 3 years with the first person I've ever been in love with, and as soon as I plan to propose to him, a misunderstanding breaks us up. I stand up, go into my room, grab a pillow from my bed and scream into it as loud as I can. Then I start stomping round the house, punching walls and kicking things. All this anger is directed at myself. I always screw things up! And now, the love of my life hates me. I fall back down on the sofa and weep again. I can't stop it this time. I've screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to me. Why do I need to stop? Why can't I just cry forever? Until I dehydrate? Until the sofa swallows me up into a vortex of nothingness?

*Dans POV*

This part of London is awful. Full of drunk underage teenage boys and girls wearing what can only be described as swimming costumes. It smells of a mix of different kinds of drugs and alcohol, and the floor is covered in takeaway cartons, cigarette butts and puke. I really don't want to be here, but I'm not going back to Phil. He betrayed me, and I have my morals. Plus, PJ still has a really tight grasp on my wrist. He drags me into the grottiest, smelliest, most unhygienic looking club in the whole street, and I'm big on hygiene.

Inside is much worse. It's full of orange skinned girls in bunny ears and slutty lingerie, and not really much else. It smells of tobacco and marijuana, and just like outside, the floor is covered in puke and cigarette butts. Everyone in here is either drunk, high or both. I can see PJ getting turned on, through the bulge in his pants, as a girl wearing nothing but a feather boa and a g-string dances in front of us. I really don't see the appeal, and that's not just because I'm gay. I can recognise a pretty girl when I see one. Eleanor Calder is pretty. Carrie Hope Fletcher is pretty. This girl, definitely isn't. PJ orders two tequila shots, one each. I pretend to drink it, but end up just passing it to the guy on the table next to me. I really don't like tequila.

He gets us both a lap dance, and the whole experience is so awkward. I just sit there, not really knowing what to do. I look over at PJ, who is knocking back tequila shots.

When she gets off me, I rush to the toilet. I need to get the smell of slut off of my hands.

Just as I'm drying my hands, I get a phone call. Chris. I groan and click the answer button.

'What do you want? And it better be fucking important, because I really don't want to talk to you'

'You need to go to Phil'

'No! He cheated on me, and I don't particularly want to see him!'

'Where are you? That music is really loud!'

'Im in the bathroom of the dirtiest strip club in London, really wishing I wasn't'

'PJ?'

'You got it. Anyway, why am I talking to you?! Bye, dick' I go to press the hang up button, but he stops me.

'The reason Phil was coming to my apartment was because he was planning something for you! I can't tell you what it is, but it would have really benefited you if you gave the poor guy a chance' I sigh.

'And why should I trust you?'

'Just trust me! Go back to Phil now!'

'But he won't want to see me now anyway. I hit him, Chris!' A couple of tears roll down my cheek.

'You did WHAT?! Look, just go back, I'm sure if you apologise he'll forgive you!'

'Im not leaving PJ in his state. He's completely wankered!'

'Just tell me where you are, I'll pick him up in 10. Go home!'

'Fine! But if I find out your lying ill kick your ass ok?' I tell him where I am and hang up. I leave the toilets and make my way to PJ, who is making out with some random girl.

'Chris is picking you up in 10. Bye Peej!' I leave him there and exit the club. I call a taxi, give them the address and hope to God that Phil doesn't hate me.

'I've just picked you up from a strip club and you look miserable and sober. You okay?' The taxi driver looks at me through his mirror.

'I've just had the worst night imaginable. I had a row with my boyfriend and then my best fried tried to force me to drink and he's now wankered, and he forced me to the strip club' the driver chuckled.

'That happened with me and my husband a few years ago' he smiles. I smile back.

'At least your not like most taxi drivers in London. If I'd had admitted to being gay to any of them, they'd have kicked me out!' The driver chuckles again.

'I was the same when l was younger. Quite Open and honest about my sexuality. Also most taxi drivers are old and grumpy' I chuckle. He's right! 'So how long have you been with your boyfriend?' He asks me nicely. I usually hate when taxi drivers engage in conversation, but this guy seems really nice.

'Since I was eighteen, so three years now!' I smile as I think about the first night we got together, how awkward it was.

'And what's his name?'

'Phil. His names Phil' my face lights up as I say his name.

'Well by the way your face went when you mentioned his name, he obviously means a lot to you. Don't let him go! Good ones are hard to find, and harder to hold on to' I think about this statement. Maybe he's right? Phil is the best human being I've ever met, and maybe not letting him have his say was unfair. He interrupted me from my thoughts.

'I'm Damian, by the way'

'Dan' I reply simply.

We sit in a comfortable silence for the next 5 minutes, as I think about what he said earlier.

'We're here!' He says as we approach the little car park outside my apartment building.

'That'll be £7.20 please' I thrust him a £20 note.

'Keep the change'.

'But this is more than double!' I smile.

'Buy your husband something nice' and I close the door. He drives away, smiling like a maniac.

I let myself in and step into the lift. My hands are shaking. I don't want Phil being mad at me. I approach our floor, and slide my key into the lock on the door. I push it open.

'Phil' I say quietly. I hear a gentle snore from the sofa. He's asleep. I grab a blanket from my old room, and cover him with it. Just as I am about to creep off, I hear him stir.

'Dan?' He moans quietly.

'Yeah, Phil I'm here' he sits up slowly and I see his red, swollen cheek where I hit him. I lose it and burst into tears.

'I'm so sorry Phil! I shouldn't have got so angry! I should have heard your side of the story first! I shouldn't have hit you' years fall down my face, and Phil puts his arm around my shoulders.

'Shh. It's ok. I've been crying for the last two hours because I was scared that you weren't coming back. I love you, Dan, and I know that you didn't hit me on purpose!' My crying stops and I look up into his eyes. He wipes my tears with his thumb and smiles at me.

'Phil, I'll always come back for you' i smile back. 'Now Chris said you have some big thing to tell me' he jumps up.

'Yes! Thats right! Well it was going to wait until I could get it perfect, but I may as well just do it now' he runs to his room and exits with some papers and a small box. Then he stands in front of me and bends down onto one knee.

'Dan, you have made me happier in these past three years than I ever was the other twenty three years i lived before I met you. Does that make sense? Anyway, you helped me in many ways. You helped me boost my confidence, you got me out of an all time low, you taught me what placenta was, but most of all you taught me how it was ok to be different to everyone else. You have taught me so much more than I have taught you, but if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to catch up. So Daniel Howell, will you marry me?' Tears flow down my face, but not tears of sadness. Tears of joy.

'Of course I will!' I smile wider than I ever have in my whole life as Phil slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me. The kiss didn't last long, but it had all the romance, and apologies it needed. I rest my forehead on his, with my hands around his waist.

'I've just spent two hours with a very drunk PJ, forcing me to have lap dances and watching ugly sluts dance around in nothing, but the worst part about the evening was seeing what my life would be like without you. Promise me you won't ever leave me' he kisses me again.

'I promise'

I look at the papers he has laid on on coffee table.

'What are those?' I ask curiously.

'Oh these? Have a read!' He smiles at me. I grab them and skim the text. Then an even bigger smile appears on my face.

'Oh my God Phil! Are you serious! I can't believe this!' These papers are the papers that say we can adopt children! We can adopt! We can start a proper family!

'I'm sorry I got mad at you, I had no idea you were planning this!' we share another passionate kiss.

To which he replies 'It's okay. Everything happens for a reason'


End file.
